Rosalina
Rosalina and Luma or just Rosalina is a fighter in the CPUCS. They debuted in Season 1 in PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................. :* Despite being a frequent contender in the CPUCS, Rosalina only earned her first match win in the Season 3 Finale, ENDGAME. With a pitiable 1-9 record, she was the lowest-ranking CPUCS fighter in all of The Vincent Saga. However, in TIMESKIP, she is stated to have had "the biggest comeback story in all of the CPUCS." In the past few years she had a streak unlike any other, her record including non-broadcasted matches said to be 60-9. In TIMESKIP, she took down Wii Fit Trainer, Donkey Kong, Peach, and finally Ness in finals, taking home another tournament. After her victory she was challenged by Blood Falcon in Thug Finals. Fighting on the graves of the departed Vincent, King Dedede, and Parsec Captain Falcon, Blood Falcon came out of hiding to take down the new champion. After a close match, Blood Falcon forward-smashed Rosalina into oblivion, taking out the reigning champion and plunging the CPUCS into chaos once more. She turns out to be alive, but injured after coming back from the dark realm as Dark Rosalina to challenge the new winner Ike. She then falls victim to his dash attack and is knocked unconscious. Tournament Placements Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Thug Finals Results Season 4 Tournament Games Season 1 PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................................... :*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=891tVuOJttI please sub to me and alax please....??????https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sep3egcm2Es VINCENT'S REVENGEhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zJBv-UAVQ0 Season 2 INCIN'S BIG WINhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoSR4i71Y34 PRISON BREAKhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZrjcG0XVFw Season 3 NO FUN ALLOWEDhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYt7sIQqqqk TRAINING CAMPhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4abKWJq9X4 THE BEACH EPISODEhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58QjYr9Btm4 ENDGAMEhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqUaIUtKHCA Season 4 TIMESKIPhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwSwe3Dgz4A Trivia * As noted by Jo following her appearance in ENDGAME, Rosalina has never placed above Top 16 in a tournament in the Vincent Saga. * Rosalina and Ken started a relationship in Season 3, bonding over their shared experiences never winning matches. ** Rosalina's first tournament win ever was in ENDGAME against Dark Ken. According to the commentators, this was likely because of her strong bond with the Light Realm Ken. * Alpharad and JoSniffy were caught completely off-guard by Rosalina's win in TIMESKIP, expressing disbelief that she could blow nine straight matches when they thought it was funny and then steamroll a tournament when they needed her to. * Alpharad notes that she has won 50 to 60 tournaments in the two years that the CPUCS was not broadcasted. However, JoSniffy immediately after states that her record is 60-9. This could be in reference to her tournament record as a whole rather than her win-loss record, as she was knocked out of 9 other tournaments in the first round. However, this would not explain where her ENDGAME results lie, as she did defeat 1 opponent in the tournament. ** If we believe that she has indeed won 60 tournaments, then that means she fell at the hands of Blood Falcon with a preposterous in-universe record of 245-9, as she won a further 4 matches in TIMESKIP, in addition to her previous 1 win against Dark Ken. ** Alpharad early in TIMESKIP states that he has never seen Rosalina place outside of at least Top 3, implying that she did indeed lose a few matches. However, JoSniffy's later comment about how her record is 60-9 implies that she actually lost no matches in the two years, and instead had a winning streak. * The possible real life explanation for Rosalina's tremendous improvement is that during the time period between ENDGAME and TIMESKIP, patch 3.0 for Super Smash Brothers Ultimate released, updating and improving many of the CPUs' AI, but especially improving Rosalina's utilization of Luma. ** There is a misconception that Rosalina had her buffs in patch 3.1 helping her win matches, however this is not the case as revealed in the companion episode, "The Truth about Rosalina"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWLtmlz2rc4 on Alpharad Plus, all of TIMESKIP was recorded on 28 April 2019, nearly a full month before 3.1 was released on 30 May 2019, arguably making Rosalina's comeback more impressive. References Category:Fighter Category:Deceased